Amu
is a tiger Zyuman from Zyuland who, using the transformed King's Credential she was entrusted with, became , the White Ranger of the Zyuohgers also known in Korean dub as Tiger Ranger in Power Rangers Animal Force. Character History Life in Zyuland Relationship with her mother Amu used to not tell her mom what was worrying her because she was afraid to worry her mom but then she learned that overdoing something would hurt her mom even more as well as hurt herself in the process. After that, they got along just fine. Amu and her mom almost have a habit of relying on other people to help them out before they overdo something. Guarding the Link Cube Along with Sela, Leo, and Tusk, Amu was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six King's Credentials. As such, Amu was entrusted with one of the King's Credentials. Amu, along with Leo, was found by Tusk to be complacent in her task of guarding the Link Cube. Specifically, Tusk took issue with Amu's practice of decorating her guardian's spear with ribbons to make it look cute, for which he harshly scolded her. Chou Super Hero Taisen Amu, badly beaten, encounters some doctors who turn out to be Kamen Riders. It turns out that Zyuland, which had previously been merged with the Human World has been destroyed by villains from the Game world. She believes herself to be the sole surviving Zyuman until the rest of the Zyuohgers turn up alive. With the Zyuohgers, the dimension-spanning Kyurangers and Kamen Riders, as well as Game World heroes that are copies or real world Riders and Rangers, they defeat the Game World villains and convince the child who started it all to reform and try and get better from his cyber-illness. Kyoryuger Brave Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! Family *Amu's mother (Mother) Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Zyuoh Tiger appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 1.png|thumb|Zyuohger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Personality Amu is a white tiger Zyuman who is more than just a cute and pretty face. She has the ability to read situations well and is shrewd. If she saw someone in trouble, she will help them. In addition, she has a strong sense of taste and enjoys the human activity of shopping. Having no Earth currency or a means to obtain it, she usually makes Yamato pay for the things she gets while shopping, much to Yamato's dismay. Of her fellow Zyumans, Amu proved to have the coolest head, easing the situation when the others' frustrations with the as yet fruitless search for the King's Credential as well as the shutdown switch boiled over with Yamato before empathizing their feelings with him. She also held a hidden optimism, quickly deciding that she may as well get used to the human world after they were stranded. She is shown to care for others deeply, as shown when she asked Yamato if he was okay after what occurred with Bangray. Powers and Abilities * : The natural energy of individual Zyumen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a King's Credential, granting the potential to unlock Zyuman powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Zyuman's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. *'Disguise:' After being stranded in the human world, Amu is granted her own human form by her King's Credential which protects her identity as a Zyuman. Following this, Amu can change from Zyuman to human and back at will. However, her disguise bears one exposing flaw in that she retains her tiger tail. *'Sixth Sense:' As a Zyuman guardian, Amu can sense malicious presences such as the Deathgaliens, which are signaled by her tail standing erect. *'Taste:' As a Tiger Zyuman, Amu possesses a strong sense of taste which she retains in her human form, being able to tell the multiple fruits within a slushie apart (In actuality, tigers are understood to possess a limited number of taste buds compared to the amount possessed by the more omnivorous humans due to their strictly carnivorous diet). *'Reflex:' As a feline Zyuman, Amu evidently possesses superior reflexes as seen when she narrowly avoided hitting the mud in a bucket face first alongside Sela and Tusk. *'Earth's Energy:' As a defender of all living organisms on Earth, Amu was bestowed with the Earth's Energy, which not only restored her damaged Zyuoh Changer, but also granted her superpowers, like: **'Superhuman Strength:' Even in their civilian form, the Zyuohgers together were able to punch back Shin Ginis. Zyuoh Tiger : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Tiger and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw that slashes the opponent. * : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Tiger shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. - Instinct Awakened= In her form, Zyuoh Tiger gains enhanced agility along with large feline claw gauntlets that can scratch and slash her opponents. She also can fling energy blades from her claws that can hit a target from a distance. Zyuoh Tiger, along with the other Zyuohgers in their Instinct Awakened forms, is able to channel her powers along with Zyuoh Gorilla's power into a gigantic fist that Zyuoh Gorilla can use to smash down onto the enemy in his attack. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Tiger Appearances: Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger Episodes 1-3, 5, 6, 8-11, 14, 17, 18, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 23, 26, 28, 29, 33-36, 38, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 41-43, 45-48, Super Animal War Episode 4, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! }} Amu Moeba As a part of one of his attempts at the Blood Game, Quval used a syringe device to merge her with one of his Moebas. In this form, she became Quval's loyal servant who would attack even her good friend Tusk. However, she would soon die. After taking several hits from her, Tusk was able to snap her out of Quval's control and restore her to normal. Arsenal Quval gave her his personal weapon, the Phase Ticker, to use. Plushie This plush doll was handmade in Amu's likeness by Misao Mondo, part of a set for each of the four Zyumans as a gift. *''The Zyuman dolls were released under Bandai's Atsumare! Zyuman Series.'' Imitations 's Zyuoh Tiger.]] A fake Zyuoh Tiger was created as part of a fake Zyuohger team by Bangray via scanning Quval's memory. She was defeated alongside the copies of Zyuoh Shark, Zyuoh Lion and Zyuoh Elephant by the real Zyuoh Eagle. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Amu is portrayed by . As Zyuoh Tiger and in her Zyuman form, her suit actor is , who previously served as a suit actress for Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. In popular culture A separate fictional White Ranger, extremely reminiscent of Zyuoh Tiger, is part of the Zyuohger-esqe Getsumen Sentai Gekkouger which appears as a poster in the 2017 anime series |月がきれい||as the moon, so beautiful.}}. Notes *She is the first female White Ranger with a direct predecessor. *She is the first female White Ranger since Sae Taiga/GaoWhite to do two things: **Have a white (Siberian) tiger motif. **Be in an anniversary season. *Amu's name is derived from the species of tiger her Ranger and Zyuman motif is based off of, the white , because it also known as the '''Amur' Tiger. Her ice elemental motif is a reference to the Siberian Tiger's capacity to thrive in snowy climates. **In reality, there are no white Siberian Tigers which occur naturally in the wild, as they are the result of cross-breeding s (who have the mutant gene that makes the fur white) with Siberian tigers in captivity. *The facial features of Amu in her Zyuman form bear a slight resemblance to Gou Fukami/GekiViolet's werewolf form. *Due to Chou Super Hero Taisen and because a Kyuranger vs. Zyuohger team-up film was never made, Amu is the first Zyuohger to directly interact with members of her team's successor. **She will be followed by Yamato Kazakiri who will directly meet Stinger on 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! and Misao Mondo in Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger. Appearances * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land'' **''Ep. 2: Don’t Underestimate this Planet'' **''Ep. 3: Want to Go Home but Can’t'' **''Ep. 4: Howl in the Ring'' **''Ep. 5: Monarch of the Jungle'' **''Ep. 6: Wild Present'' **''Ep. 7: Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost Appears'' **''Ep. 8: Savanna's Melody'' **''Ep. 9: A Day Does Not End'' **''Ep. 10: The Most Dangerous Game'' **''Ep. 11: Animals Assemble'' **''Ep. 12: The Short-Nose Elephant'' **''Ep. 13: The Summit of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 14: The Dummy-Style Lying Thief'' **''Ep. 15: The Shiver-Raising Sniper'' **''Ep. 16: Finding Zyuman'' **''Ep. 17: Extra Player, Intrude'' **''Ep. 18: Etched Terror'' **''Ep. 19: Who Can Be Trusted?'' **''Ep. 20: Monarch of the World'' **''Ep. 21: Prison Break'' **''Ep. 22: Awakening? Is it Wrong?'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic'' **''Ep. 23: Megabeast Hunter'' **''Ep. 24: Revived Memory'' **''Ep. 25: Unhappy Camera'' **''Ep. 26: I Want to Protect the Precious Day'' **''Ep. 27: Which One is Real?'' **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' **''Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast'' **''Ep. 31: When the Megabeast Stands'' **''Ep. 32: Double Sided Heart'' **''Ep. 33: The Grateful Cat Spirit'' **''Ep. 34: Megabeast Hunter Strikes Back'' **''Ep. 35: The Zyuohgers Last Day'' **''Ep. 36: The Prince of Halloween'' **''Ep. 37: Monarch of the Heavens'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 39: Calories and Necklace'' **''Ep. 40: Men's Aesthetics'' **''Ep. 41: The First and The Last Chance'' **''Ep. 42: The Future of this Planet'' **''Ep. 43: The Christmas of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Ep. 45: Lifted Seal'' **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Ep. Final: Earth is Our Home'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle!'' * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave **King 12: Forever! Kyoryuger Brave }} References Category:Sentai White Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai 5 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Snow-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Sentai Evil turned Good Category:Zyumen Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Ayumi Shimozono Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle